Champagne
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YunJae] Ficklet! Karena MV Champagne. DLDR!


**[ Champagne ]**

Presented by © Arakida Arisa

Pair: YunJae as always

 **Warning: it's YAOI (Red: Boyslove, gay, shoneun-ai, or something like that)! So, if you don't like YAOI especially YunJae, just close this tab, and get away!**

 **A/N: JUST FICKLET! Hope you like it neeee**

* * *

Jung Yunho melangkah lesu masuk ke dalam _lift_. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dan bajunya kusut sekusut wajahnya.

Pria tampan _leader_ sebuah boyband ternama ini melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam. Dan dia begitu letih setelah selesai dengan pembuatan _music video_ salah satu lagu untuk album terbarunya, dan itu membuatnya ingin segera menghabiskan waktunya di ranjang empuk apertemennya.

Saat _lift_ sudah berhenti di lantai 27, dia segera keluar dari _lift_. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah malas menuju apartemen miliknya yang bernomor 235.

Yunho kemudian menekan beberapa digit angka yang adalah sandi apartemen miliknya, dan kemudian masuk setelah mencopot sepatu miliknya.

Mata musangnya mengernyit melihat apartemennya yang gelap gulita sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat isi apartemennya. Ditutupnya pintu apartemennya dan tangannya meraba tembok untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Tapi kemudian ia dibuat terkaget saat tiba-tiba apartemennya sudah terang. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan ruangan yang tiba-tiba terang. Dan kekagetannya pun semakin bertambah kala ia melihat sesosok makhluk (?) _sexy_ ciptaan tuhan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Yunho menelan ludahnya melihat sosok itu yang begitu _sexy_ mengenakan kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih yang menutupi sebagian paha putih milik sosok itu. _Well_ , kalau dia tidak salah, kemeja itu adalah kemeja miliknya.

Sosok itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual.

Yunho menelan ludahnya sekali lagu membuat jakunnya naik turun. ''Jae…'' bisiknya pelan. ''Kau di sini?''

Orang yang ternyata Kim Jaejoong itu hanya tersenyum sensual. Tangan mulusnya memegang lengan Yunho. ''Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku ada di sini, hum?'' bisik Jaejoong di telinga Yunho kemudian tak lupa meniup telinga pria tampan itu.

Yunho merasa dirinya _'hard'_. _Shit_ , bahkan ini belum seberapa!

Selelah-lelahnya seorang pria, jika disuguhi pemandangan yang seperti ini mana ada yang akan tahan dengan godaan yang sulit dilewatkan itu! Yunho akan mengatakan tidak akan ada pria yang akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini, sealim apapun pria itu! Dia yakin itu.

''Te-tentu saja aku senang kau ada di sini.'' Kata Yunho. ''Hanya saja aku tidak tahu kau akan ke sini. Sejak kapan?''

Jaejoong memainkan kancing teratas kemeja milik Yunho yang dipakainya. ''Pukul delapan.''

''Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?'' tanya Yunho. Hei, berarti kekasihnya ini sudah tiga jam menunggunya sendirian di apartemen miliknya.

Yunho menelan ludahnya saat Jaejoong membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya hingga kemeja itu turun ke bahu Jaejoong –tentu saja karena ukuran kemeja itu yang terlalu besar di tubuh Jaejoong—dan menampakkan sebagian bahu mulus Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya berdoa semoga cobaan ini tidak berlanjut lagi. Bukannya dia tidak suka, hanya saja dia sedang dalam mode lelah. Dia takut Jaejoong tidak akan terpuaskan nanti. Oh, kotornya pikiranmu, Jung! Memangnya Jaejoong datang karena ingin bercinta denganmu? Eh, tapi sepertinya begitu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan mata sayunya menatap Yunho. Erotis. ''Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan.'' Jaejoong membuka kancing kedua kemeja putih itu, sehingga kali ini menampakkan dada berisinya. Jaejoong tersenyum nakal. ''Kau suka?''

Yunho menggeram. Dia menarik Jaejoong dan mendudukkan Jaejoong di sofa ruang tamu. ' _'Shit!_ Kau membuatku _on_ , Jae! Kau harus bertanggung jawab.''

Jaejoong menyilangkan kakinya sehingga kini hampir menampakkan paha bagian dalamnya. Mata Yunho melotot. Sepertinya Jaejoong berbakat untuk memamerkan tubuhnya. Hanya untuknya.

''Boo, kau sengaja ingin menggodaku, eoh?''

''Kau merasa tergoda, Jung?''

Astaga. Ingin rasanya Yunho menerkam lelaki cantik yang tersenyum nakal padanya.

Yunho melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Ia sudah siap menerkam Jaejoong saat—

BUGHH

Yunho jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai kayu itu.

''Boo—''

''Sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya, Jung?'' bisik Jaejoong tajam.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung. Kenapa dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa tiba-tiba pria cantik itu marah?

'' _Girl I only want you tonight!_ '' desis Jaejoong berbahaya.

Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya menelan ludahnya. Bukan karena terangsang. Lebih karena takut pada pria cantik yang seperti macan buas sekarang.

''Maksudmu?''

''Kau tidak usah berlagak bodoh, Jung. Aku sudah melihat _music video_ _Champagne_ milikmu. Sudah puas bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita kerempeng itu, hum?''

Yunho menatap Jaejoong takut-takut. ''Ta-tapi _music video_ itu belum diunggah, Boo. Tadi bahkan baru selesai pembuatannya. Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau menontonnya?'' tanya Yunho gugup.

 _Well_ , seperti inilah _leader_ kita yang sebenarnya. _Cool_ dan karismatik diluar, tapi akan sangat lembek jika berhadapan dengan 'istrinya'.

''Changmin yang mengirimkannya padaku.'' Ujar Jaejoong santai. ''Jadi, apa tubuhku kalah dengan tubuh para wanita itu?''

Yunho bersumpah akan membunuh Changmin besok! Berani-beraninya magnae itu mengirimkan video yang 'tidak-tidak' kepada 'eomma'nya sendiri. _Well_ , walaupun dia tahu cepat atau lambat Jaejoong pasti akan menontonnya juga. Tapi, setidaknya, jika Changmin belum memberitahu Jaejoong, dia akan meminta pengertian Jaejoong sebelum _music video_ itu diunggah. _Dasar foodmonster sialan_ , batinnya keki.

''Boo, kau seribu kali lebih _sexy_ daripada wanita-wanita itu. Sungguh.'' Kata Yunho berusaha meyakinkan.

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya. ''Sungguh?''

Yunho mengangguk mantap. ''Tentu saja! Para wanita itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan denganmu. Tubuhmu tentu saja lebih _sexy_ dan _hot_ daripada mereka.''

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Yunho sedikit lega melihat senyuman manis Jaejoong. Sepertinya usahanya kali ini akan membuahkan hasil—

''TIDUR DI LUAR, JUNG!''

Atau sepertinya tidak juga.

Yunho menatap memelas pada Jaejoong.

''Ta-tapi, Boo.. aku lelah sekali. Apa kau tega aku kedinginan tidur di luar?'' melas Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau tidak mau kedingingan, kau bisa meminta para wanita itu menghangatkanmu.'' Sinis Jaejoong.

Yunho menampakkan raut wajah memelasnya. ' _'I only want you ma Boo_ , naega chwihaessdeutneodo naege chwihagil.'' Yunho menyanyikan sedikit lirik lagunya, berharap Jaejoong akan luluh dengan makna lirik itu.

Mari kita lihat apakah—

''Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Jung! _GET OUT, NOW_!''

Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho dengan sadisnya, membuka pintu apartemen Yunho, dan mendorong pria bermata musang itu keluar. Kemudian, Jaejoong menutup pintu tak bersalah itu dengan keras tanpa perasaan.

''Selamat tidur di luar, Jung!''

Yunho hanya menghela napas mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dari dalam apartemennya. Miris memang. Diusir dari apartemen milikmu sendiri oleh kekasihmu. Apa lagi yang lebih buruk daripada itu?

Yunho sekarang berpikir akan membunuh Changmin besok, mencincang tubuh _foodmonster_ itu, dan membuang potongan tubuh Changmin—

''Awas kalau kau berpikir akan menyakiti uri Changminnie. Kau akan berhadapan denganku Jung jika kau menyakiti Minnie!''

Sepertinya rencana Yunho gagal.

Dan, selamat tidur di luar, _our leader-ssi_ ! Jaljayo~

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Haha, _Fanfic absur_ d se _absurd_ yang buat –bangga—LOL

Iya, ide ini gara-gara ngelihat MV papa Jung Yunho yang errr—bisa dibilang bikin iritasi mata. Dan _well_ , jadilah _fanfic_ ini.

Ini ku ketik dalam tiga puluh menitan aja, _so, sorry if there's any typos everywhere._

 _And then, wanna gimme a review? –puppy eyes attack—_


End file.
